Messed up family
by Midnightlight555
Summary: Amy thinks her family is messed up, will her mom and brother belive her or will her step dad and step bro get in the way?  AmyxShadow  JetxWave  BlazexSilver  KnucklesxRouge  SallyxSonic
1. Chapter 1

I don't own sonic characters, only my fan characters  
>_<p>

Chapter 1

Sun was shining through a window into a bedroom, the bedroom was badge with posters on the walls, there was a big bulletin board that had pictures of friends and family, there was a closet, desk with books on it, bookshelf and a TV. In the bed was a pink hedgehog sleeping silently until there was a knock on the door

"AMELIA ROSE, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CLEANING YOUR ROOM!" Yelled a male red hedgehog he had on a business suit and black eyes. Amy jumped out of bed then made it then spoke

"It is clean" But her step father yelled

"THEN WHY DO I SEE A MESS!" The pink hedgehog looked then saw her bag at her desk she saw that's what he meant, her room was spotless but her bag

"Sorry Darren" Amy said then she got cloths then went into the bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, got in to her cloths, a long red sleeve shirt, skinny jeans and converse, Amy then brushed her hair then opened the door only to see her real brother and step brother

"Mark, Luke" She said then went to the door she still had half hour but there was no way she was staying home, Amy left then walked to school, she would be there the same time as the bus.

Amy was walking then looked up to the sky

"Oh daddy why did you need to leave, I wasn't wanting that" Not knowing what she bumped into she was about to fall but someone grabbed her bye the waist, Amy looked to see a black hedgehog with red streaks and blood red eyes he had jeans and a sweater with runners on

"Oh I'm sorry Shadow, I wasn't paying attention" Then she got hers and his books

"Humph whatever, so why are you here so early" Shadow asked as they walked to school

"I'm always here" Shadow saw a tear in her eye so he wiped it

"I didn't mean to make you upset rose" He said, Amy looked at him then shook her head

"You didn't, I was just thinking about how my family is screwed and how my mom and brother are to blind to notice that" Shadow knew what she meant

"One day rose they will see you were right along, oh were here already" Shadow was right they were and the bus pulled up

"Well you better get to your friends' Amy said, she had a crush on him but he probley didn't like her, his friends sure hate her. Amy was in her thoughts when someone taped her on her shoulder

"MY ROOMS CLEAN!" She yelled thinking it was her brothers but turned to see it was her friends

"Good to know Amy but it always is" Said a white bat she had on a t-shirt and short skirt with boots she had blue eyes

"Oh Rouge sorry I thought you were Luke or Mark" Then her other friend was a purple swallow who had the same as Rouge but jeans and runners then there was a purple cat she had on a purple halter-top and jeans with converse

"Let me guess something was out of place?" The swallow asked then Amy nodded

'Yes wave but it was only the bag' Amy said then her friends looked to see Shadow and his friends come then the walked away quickly but were stopped

"Jet let me go!" Wave said then a green hawk with the same as Shadow spoke

"Well your in a hurry" Then the cat spoke

"Silver I swear I will burn you!" To a silver colored hedgehog he had on grey pants and a t-shirt with runners

"Sorry Blaze no can do" Silver said then looked at Shadow

"Knuckles get your hands off me!" Rouge said struggling, Knuckles was a red echidna he had the same clothes as Silver but no shirt

"Shadow why did you guys grab us?" Amy asked then the guys turned the girls around then spoke

"Because you tried to run, or fast walk when we came to ask you something" The girls looked at each other confused then Shadow added

"Since the dance is coming would you girls like to go with us" Then the girls looked at each other then Amy saw her brothers wearing jeans and t-shirts with runners, Mark was red and Luke wad black they were glaring at her

"Shadow I need to leave" Then they looked at her since when did she just want to leave then Shadow let her go, Amy went to her brothers who marched up to her

"DAD WILL SO WANT TO HEAR THIS STORY, AMELIA ROSE TALKING TO A GUY. YOU KNOW HOW HE WILL REACT!" Yelled Luke then Amy yelled

"I DON'T CARE LUKE! AND MARK WHEN THE HELL WILL YOU SEE THE FAMILY IS MESSED UP!" She got 2 slaps from her brothers who marched off pissed then Amy ran off into the school

Rouge, Blaze and Wave said they would tell later then ran to find Amy

"Sally where's Amy?" asked Wave to a chipmunk who looked like a slut when was hugging Sonic

"Uh she ran off crying I think she's in the washroom" Then the girls said thanks then slapped the blue hedgehog

"WHAT DID I DO" He called but they didn't hear him

Ok well here is the first chapter please tell me if its good or bad R&R please thank you

FAN CHARACTERS

Darren- mine

Luke-mine

Mark-mine

I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it will be soon


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own sonic characters, only my fan characters

Chapter 2

Amy was in the girls washroom, her cheek was red from being slapped twice. Amy was crying she was hurt, never once had her brothers hit her, yes she yelled at them but they never hit her the only guy who hit her was Sonic but that was months ago.

The bathroom door opened showing Wave, Rouge and Blaze. Blaze went to her then hugged her

'Ames don't worry about it there huge asses like blue boy" Amy looked up and spoke calmer

"I know but they never hit me" Rouge walked over with some makeup that was Amy's color

"Here it will look like they never hit you" Rouge said then carefully put on the makeup. Soon it looked like no one hit her, there was a knock on the door

"Amy its just me, and the guys are you alright?" It was Shadow, but why did he come

Amy and the girls left the bathroom

"Yea Shadow I'm ok I guess. I just need time to think" Just then Sally and Sonic came

"Ok now why the hell did you girls except Amy slap me?" Sonic asked confused, Rouge then spoke

"Because were still mad at you and you're a ass" They turned to see Amy walking away

With amy

Amy was walking until she herd her brothers coming

"So why did we need to hit her?" It was Mark

"Because she is a idiot who thinks this family is breaking apart" It was also Luke

"Ok but you need to think we lost our dad so she will think that but we didn't need to hit her" Mark tried to explain but Luke didn't listen

"Look I know that but she needs to let the fuck go and me and dad will make her and unless you want dad to treat you like shit you better believe me when I say were here and not leavening" Amy stood in the corner so they wouldn't see her

"Well….. Fine what ever lets get to class" Then the 2 left for class, but Amy's problems went over yet

"Hey Fiona look it's the girl all alone" Smirked a green hedgehog he had a leather jacket and jeans with runners, he had shades covering his eyes

"Awwww what did your friends leave you" Said the fox she had a tight shirt and jeans with tennis shoes

'Shit I'm totally screwed now what think Amy think' Amy thought then spoke

"No I just left them to get to class" Fiona glared at her then spoke

"Oh yea idiot guess what we have the same class witch is on the other side of the school over there" Fiona pointed from the way Amy came, Amy was trying to think but then Shadow walked up

"Uh hey Amy, did you get the ice for Rouge, witch is the resin your over here" Amy looked at him but followed along

'Well I was but they stopped me" Fiona then asked

"What's wrong with her that she needs ice then?" She didn't care but still asked

"Uh she fell then hurt her uh wing yea she hurt her wing" Shadow said then the 2 left Shadow and Amy past then Shadow quickly called Rouge

'Rouge if Scrooge and Fiona come act like you hurt your wing, the storey is you got pushed and hurt it and that Amy went to get ice but it took a while so I went to fined her" Shadow said then Rouge spoke on the phone

"Huh uh ok well later" Then Shadow hung up

"So what's the real resin you came?" Amy asked as they walked to the office to get ice incase the 2 come again

"Well I was walking to get ice for Tails, the nerdy fox dude who had a black eye so were going to need the ice for him anyway I was walking and saw the 2 coming but I don't know why I said Rouge instead of Tails" The 2 went to the office and got the ice then walked back

"So what did you tell them because I saw Scrooge looking like you were lying as if he knew?" They walked as amy spoke

"I panicked and said I was heading to my class but I forgot it was on the other side of the school" Then Shadow chuckled

"Oh there they are, good thing we got 2 ice packs because looks like Rouge is acting as if she did hurt her self because the 2 are there" Then Blaze came

"Hey after you called she really did hurt her wing then the 2 came" Blaze said then Amy gave Rouge the ice as Shadow gave Tails

"Thanks Shadow but I was fine really" Tails said but took the ice

"Thanks Ames" Rouge said putting ice on her wing

'Huh well I see they went lying so lets go Fiona" Scrooge said then they left

"Well we better get to class before anything else happens" Knuckles said then they went to class

Ok well here is the 2nd chapter please tell me if its good or bad R&R please thank you

FAN CHARACTERS

Darren- mine

Luke-mine

Mark-mine

I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it will be soon

Oh and I have 1 review so far so yay


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own sonic characters, only my fan characters

Chapter 3

Amy was in History, she hated history especially since Fiona was in the same class

"Alright class I am giving you your test, if you talk, get up, leave, look at other people, text or pass notes the test gets taken away and gets a F!" said the teacher he was a male dog who had a t-shirt and jeans with sneakers, he was black

"But Mr. T what is we need help?" Asked a kid then Mr. T looked at the kid

"Well then I guess your out of luck if you studied you should know everything, you have till the end of the class" Then they all started there tests

A hour past as they only had 5 minutes left

Amy was on the last page

Right as the bell rang she had finished, she was about to leave but then Fiona stood up

"MR.T AMY CHEATED OFF ME!" Fiona was sitting beside her

"What no I wasn't I was looking at my papers only!" Amy protested then the teacher came and looked at the papers

"Fiona this has 'I hate Amy rose' All over it and she had the correct answers" Then Amy left but got tripped bye Scrooge who was waiting for Fiona, Amy then was caught bye someone, Amy looked up to see it was Shadow and her and his friends

"2nd time you saved me from falling, anyway how did you guys get here so fast' Shadow chuckled then spoke

"Rose we wanted to see how you did on the test, Rouge and Blaze said you were up most of the night just to study" Amy then looked at the 2 who smirked until Fiona and Scrooge came

"Look Fiona Amy is so upset when the teacher said she failed she needs to be in someone's arms" Amy spun around then glared at them

"Well at least I know Fiona failed and lied witch the teacher knew because you said I copied off your test when it said you hate me" Then Fiona huffed then stormed away but Scrooge walked off

"Wow, hey there's fox boy and the rabbit I think she's Cream' Said Rouge as soon as they looked Tails spoke

"Oh guys sorry this is our class next I didn't know you were still here" Amy looked at Tails then shook her head

'Hey don't worry about it Tails" Amy reassured him then saw her father and brothers "Great knowing them I'm dead" Amy said to her self then she walked to them

"Amelia, your friends informed me that my son and step son had hit you" He seemed mad but to Amy it was his normal voice, Amy turned to her friends and saw Blaze and Rouge quickly go back to chatting

"Uh, yea but its no big deal really, and since when have you ever cared, because the last time I told you something they did you totally yelled" Her step father looked at her then thought of the day, it was a month after Jason had died

"Look Amelia that doesn't matter, and normally I would push this aside but I know I thought Luke better and thought Mark knew better, so I want this straightened and now!" Then Amy sighed then got her water bottle and opened it, she pored water on her hand then put it on her cheek witch was still red showing 2 hand prints

"There but really I don't care it happened before" Then Amy realized what she let out she covered her mouth then looked back at Rouge wanting help, Rouge knowing what happened rushed over there then fixed the makeup and then Mark spoke

"Rouge. Who. Hit. Her" He asked annoyed that some one hit her but Amy glared at Mark

"If you cared you would remember I told you both, Rouge I'm again going to go for a walk and hopefully I wont over hear anything from 2 people and not run into 2 people" Amy said then left

"Rouge what did she mean if we cared, yes we may be mean but I do still care" Mark said then Rouge was about to walk to her friends but Mark grabbed her wrist

"Again with the grabbing" She mumbled then turned to him

"Think of the day your father died and how Amy wanted to still go to school so you 2 said you would come, remember the hand mark placed on her cheek, remember how she was crying but wouldn't tell why, remember when I came all mad then I hugged her, remember when she told you Sonic had hit her" Rouge said really mad remembering the day then yelled " AND WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU AND HIM JUST WALKED OFF, AFTER AMY TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENED, YOU JUST WALKED OFF AS IF THAT NEVER HAPPENED, NEVER ONCE HAS SHE TOLD ME YOU TALKED TO HER SINCE THEN, DO YOU KNOW WHY, BECAUSE YOU ARE A HUGE ASS AND DIDN'T CARE AT ALL, SHE SAID SHE HATES YOU AND THAT SHE KNEW THE FAMILY WAS FALLING APART, WE THOUGHT YOU GUYS NEEDED TIME BUT NOW I HAVE THOUGHT OVER IT, AND SHE'S RIGHT YOUR FAMILY IS BREAKING ALL BECAUSE LUKE AND YOUR STEP FATHER CAME IN YOUR LIFE'S, NOT AS FRIENDS BUT TO BE A FAMILY THEY BREAK THE FAMILY EVERY DAY, AND MAYS RIGHT YOU AND YOUR MOTHER ARE TO FUCKED UP BLINDED TO SEE THAT!" Rouge screamed at them not caring she had caused a group to form then she ran you to get away with her friends behind her glaring at the 3 who stood there shocked then Mark mumbled

"What?" asked Luke then Mark spoke so the 2 could here him

"She's right I was to bliend, I was doing as you said Luke but I'm done me and my sister had a awesome relationship that I threw away, all because of you 2" Mark said then ran to find Amy

Amy was crying as she ran threw the school she was heading to the roof she was always there to clear her mind

She never left before she stayed behind a wall hearing Rouge yell at the 3 until Rouge was halfway done was when Amy ran

Amy reached the roof she was a good ,5 storey's off the ground

She sat on the edge crying

'Why must everything hate me what did I do to deserve it' Amy thought

"Welcome back did you miss me?"

"Zack"

Ok well here is the 3rd chapter please tell me if its good or bad R&R please thank you

FAN CHARACTERS

Darren- mine

Luke-mine

Mark-mine

Zack-mine

I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it will be soon

Oh and I have 1 review/s so far so yay


End file.
